Orange citric acid
by his baby neko
Summary: There is just not enough Akurokuno in the world *sigh* but this should add to the pile wont that be nice Yaoi warning AxelxRoxasxReno ..."Lea..I found you!" "Reno, don't do this Lea is gone move on" "No you have all his memories...


There is just not enough Akurokuno in the world *sigh* but this should add to the pile and with enough exposure we'll have so much we'll be drowning in it.. wont that be nice ^.^ ... Yaoi warning AxelxRoxasxReno

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or 338/2 or Final Fantasy

~.~.~.~.~.~Day 333 Axel POV ~.~.~.~.~.~

I rushed down the hall towards Roxas's room trying to be quite considering it was 11:30 at night. When I reach his door he was curled up in a ball and had the blankets pulled up to his cheek. He mumbled, "No …in the head …aim there." coughed than turned over. I smiled, even in sleep he works. I sat on the edge of his bed and his foot twitched, I leaned over and shook him "Roxas …get up."

"Huh, what," He mumbled sat up, turned to his clock, looked at me and glared. "What's wrong?"

"We're gonna be late, come on" I pulled him up out of bed by his wrist and shot down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey quite!" Zexyon yelled.

"Yeah yeah book worm" I retaliated. When we got there Demxy was eating a peanut butter sandwich, "What are you guys up for?"

"Were going to Twilight Town," I smiled

"Oh too see the-

"Shhh" I put my finger to my lips.

"Right sorry."

"What are we doing? This is important right Axe?" He asked using my nickname.

"Sure it is," I told him pulling to ice creams from the fridge and into a insulated lunch box. I summoned a portal and stepped through, Roxas followed behind me. We arrived on top of the clock tower, there was two beach chairs I had already setup from earlier.

"Axle what are these for?"

"Sit down and don't take your eyes of the sky."

His eyes widen, "Is this are mission?"

I looked at the ground acting a little more hurt than I really was, "Not every thing we do is work Roxas."

He sat down "Sorry Axe … so what are we doing?"

"Like I said, just keep watching the sky," I checked my watch, 11:56. We sat their for a minute or two till he asked "Is this supposed to be fun?"

I sighed "Its not happening yet…"

"what's not?"

"The surprise," I regretted bringing him so early, and than quickly changed my mind we he asked "Did you see the light flick a crossed the sky? Is that what were watching for?"

"Yeah do you like it, there'll be more soon."

"What are they?"

"Meteors… they look like falling stars don't they?"

"Yeah… Wow! Did you see that one it looked like it scratched the sky!'

I grinned and watched his excitement, his cheeks were flushed with it and the smile was so full of curiosity I could of kissed him, if I wasn't afraid of what he might do.

Roxas jumped out of his chair and ran so fast to the edge I was sure he'd fall. When I looked up more than 30 stars were falling from left to right a crossed the sky.

"Its so beautiful…" He turned to face me and smiled "thanks Axe"

I took out my cell and quickly snapped a picture, I couldn't waste a chance like that, _sorry Roxas. _

~.~.~.~.~.~Day 334~.~.~.~.~.~

Today my mission is to find a Morning Star, the only problem was there were surrounded by Sergeants and Loudmouths. I cut through Bad Dogs and made my way to the center of Halloween Town. I was really tired from last night, Roxas wouldn't stop talking about all the shouting stars he saw, but I had to focus. I took out the Loudmouths first, the Sergeants were on my tail so I kept my eye on them to keep from getting hit in the back. A few of them got me so I used a cure spell and than took them out. The Morning Star was a little more complicated, it cornered me at one point so I maneuvered around the side of it careful of the points, one good thing about them is there fat and not very good at blocking. This heartless must of came from gluttony and laziness.

After killing him I figured I go up to the clock tower and wait for Roxas. The sun wasn't even setting yet, looks like I finished to early, well I might as well take a nap. Leaned against the wall and got comfortable.

"Lea… I found you!"

I opened my eyes "what?…" I jumped up and pulled out my Chakrams horrified. "What are you doing here," I backed up away from him.

"You look a lot different from before but I know it you, so why haven't you come back home bro?"

"I not your brother any more he's gone," I explained.

He gave me a look I remembered meant I-don't-fucking-think-so and said, "Don't give me that shit, you put yourself in this mess but you cant just leave!

"Reno, don't do this to your self, Lea is gone, move on."

"No you have all his memories, you remember his friends, enemies, family everything! You cant tell me you're not him," he glared.

"I may remember but I don't care about them," In all reality I wasn't sure I was telling the truth, a few months ago I felt very close to those memories.

"Yeah well see about that," He pulled out his weapon and I readied mine. I wasn't surprised I knew this would happen. I figured he go for head shots trying to knock me out and get it over with. He struck out, for my head, I ducked and got him in the stomach with my elbow, he gasped and bent over, but before I could get another hit on him he kneed me in the chin than struck right upside my head. I saw stars and jumped back to avoid him hitting me again.

"Your fast…" I complemented

"Thanks," he sort of laughed when he said it, like he wasn't expecting it. But that's what I was waiting for, I needed him distracted. I shot towards him and kicked his legs out from under him, he landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. I picked him up by his collar, "I'm. Not. Lea." I said trying make it clear. He glared at me and shoved me away.

"You're lying…" he stated.

"Hey! Axel you there! You wont believe this…" Roxas was coming up to the clock tower, I had to get rid of him.

"Fine I'm gone, for now," he warned, than back flipped off the edge.

"Pff showoff," I mumbled.

"What?" Roxas asked coming around the corner.

"Oh um nothing what did you want to tell me about?"

"The world I was sent to today it was amazing and their was this m…" he went on but I wasn't paying attention. Reno found me and now I couldn't stay here.

~.~.~.~.~.~Day 335 Reno POV ~.~.~.~.~.~

I stretched as I step out of the Twilight Inn, the sun felt great or maybe its just me. I know Axel ill try to run but the fact that I found him is cause enough for celebration. Maybe I should ask around town if they know anything about him.

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" I said to no one and ran to investigate.

A short blond hair boy was fight one the many creatures I find so annoying about this world and this one was huge bird type. Its tail had crashed into a building when landed and it was now squawking at the boy while plotting its next move.

The bird plunged down toward him, he just doge a drove him weapon through its head as though he'd done it all his life. I observed him a little more, he was wearing a long black jacket the same as Axel's.

"Yo kid."

He turned, looked me over and browed his brow "Yes?"

"How'd you get so good at fighting?" I didn't want to scare him away but saying something wrong, his ties to Axel may go deeper that the same tastes in clothing.

"Practice." he said simply and turned away.

"Who taught you."

He gave me a look that told me I better not ask any more questions or else. "A friend." He began walking away again.

"Was it Axel?" beating around the bush wasn't getting anywhere.

"What?" he said, eyes wide "What do you know?"

"A lot more than you I bet, but besides that, can you take me to see him?"

"No I cant, why should I trust you?"

This kid was either already told about me or is working for some one, a some one that would kick his ass if he said to much. Guess I'd have to see if I could his an emotional nerve. "He's my brother."

"Well than you fine him your self."

Damn not so much as a twitch, Maybe I should try to beat it out of him. I pulled out my Electro-mag and charged it. He got the hint and pulled out his-

"What the hecks _that_" I laughed and got bad blow to the head for it to. Guess it doesn't matter if you're fighting with a giant key it still hurts. I took a step back and tried to think of a good strategy. He's small so high attacks are his strong points which means he'll jump a lot. So that means it ok to strike first, all I need to do is touch with this be once and this fight is mine. I charged him head on, waiting for a slight change in his muscles.

Their! I went left and swung, but only hit air. I turned quickly and jumped back again. This kid is fast all give him that. Now was his turn, he leapt into the (just as I predicted) and tried to bring full force of is key down on me. I dodged forward, turned around than hit him in the back. He convulsed for a bit than fell to the ground. I reached down and picked him up by his hair, "Now, are you gonna talk?" His hand came up and threw black powder in my face. He rolled away while I tried to hold my breath but I knew it was no use. My head was spinning and I began to see double and triple and back again. It was hard to stand and walk, my

joints kept doing the opposite of what I told them.

"Brat," I glared. My body wanted to fall over but I wouldn't let it, I couldn't be knocked out laying down, I have my limits to how far ill push my pride. Getting my ass handed to me by a kid is one of them. He calmly walked up to me, disbanding his key, and decking right the face. I slumped to the ground, "What ever you know about the organization, forget it, your not strong enough."

I wanted to retaliate but couldn't find the strength, I just watch as he walked away and than welcomed the darkness that took me.

A/N: hoped you like it, review please and warning there might be rape in the next chapy ^.^ thanks


End file.
